Possibly a Perfect Present, Uh, Maybe
by Serap-89
Summary: [WA3] JV Christmas fic. It sucks, badly, but hey! Well, the team figures out that they only have a few days until Christmas, and they begin going crazy over present buying, but Jet doesn't get the whole Christmas thing, and Virginia tries to teach him.


I was bored, and I wanted to write a Christmas Wild ARMs 3 fan-fic. I really, really should be writing on other things, but... I wanted to write this before _next_ Christmas! Although it will probably never be finished if my cousin has anything to say about it, but oh well, it's not that great anyway, no one is probably even reading this, I probably wrote it for absolutely no reason. But to anyone who is reading this, and if you really don't like it and flame it, I won't care - all flames will be used to warm up my freezing house. Brr. _(shivers)_

Disclaimer: Let's see, a list of what I own... hm... nope... nope... I don't see anything under the name of 'Wild ARMs'... oh, wait, there are three copies of Wild ARMs games that I own, but nothing else.

**_...:::Day.,.1/2;;;,,,_**

It was midnight on Filgaia, and most normal people would have been asleep. But some people had to keep awake to stay guard to make sure their teammates and themselves were safe from any dangers when they camped out, and this was the case with the Maxwell gang.

It was Virginia's turn to stay up and keep guard so nothing could wake them up with a nasty surprise, and she was occupying her time by figuring out how long it had been since they had last been in a town. She figured that it had at least been a month since she had last looked at a calender, but it somehow seemed longer than that, so she felt she had to check, and plus, it really was a good way to pass the time.

"Okay, let's see... hm, okay, last time I checked a calender was in October, and how many days since then has it been... okay, um... ten, eleven, twelve... twenty, twenty-one, twenty-two, twenty-three... has it been forty days? I think so... oh, no, wait, I forgot that week when I was sick... okay, that was about nine days... so, it's been... forty-nine days since... October 30... so that means it's... December eighteenth... wait! December?!" she gasped, double checking her calculations, with wide eyed shock. When she found out she was indeed correct, she jumped to her feet and loudly exclaimed, "_Clive, Gallows, JET! There are only seven days until CHRISTMAS!!_"

At her exclamation, Clive and Jet jumped awake, while Gallows only mumbled and rolled over onto his other side. Jet grabbed his Airget-lamh B/V2 and jumped right to his feet, looking for any disturbance, while Clive just put on his glasses, scanned the area, and after finding no intruders, straightened his glasses, and looked at Virginia strangely. "What is it you were shouting about, Virginia? There seems to be no problem around here, unless I am mistaken, and it is an invisible foe."

Virginia had previously had a horror-stricken expression on her face, until she saw her teammates' reactions, which made her have to battle herself to keep from breaking into giggles. But when Clive said that, she couldn't help herself, and began to giggle, hold her right hand over her mouth to keep it from turning into full-blown laughter. "Oh, hehehe... I'm sorry, Clive, Jet, Gallows..." she glanced at the sleeping figure of the Baskar of the team, and giggled a bit harder. "Well, I'm sorry to Clive and Jet anyway... anyway, I shouted because I was researching how many days we've missed since we've last been in a town, and I've found out that it's the eighteenth of December! There are only seven more days until Christmas!"

Clive's reaction was like a lower volume version of Virginia's; his eyes widened, and he gasped, "What!? That can't be! Only a hebdomad until Christmas! This is quite a... well, quite a dilemma! Only seven shopping days left, and I've yet to buy a single present for Catherine or Kaitlyn!"

Virginia nodded her head vigorously, then suddenly completely stopped moving, and her eyes widened a bit. "Uh... actually, I just realized that, since it's midnight, and I didn't count what I thought was tomorrow, there's really only six days left. Oh no, oh no..." she began pacing, going on a tirade about how careless they had been to not count the days since they had last checked the date.

While Virginia and Clive were worrying about the presents they'd need to buy for their family members, Jet was standing there, frowning at the two of them. _What are they doing? There is no use rambling about stupid things at midnight, when they can just worry about those same exact stupid things in the morning? It's not like it's going to change anything._ He sighed, which sounded a bit like a growl, and crossed his arms, glaring at them. "Can you two please finish up, so we can get back to sleep?" he snapped, making Virginia stop her pacing, and turn sharply to face him.

She frowned slightly, and placed her hands on her hips, irritated at his outburst. "Jet! Aren't you at all worried about the fact that we've nearly missed Christmas?" she inquired, irately, then, as he raised an eyebrow at her, she closed her eyes, and smacked a hand to her forehead. "Ohh, yes... I forgot who I was talking to, for a moment there... Mr. Anti-Social-'I'm-A-Loner-I-Don't-Care-About-Anything-But-Gella-supposedly'." she sighed, slowly sitting back down on her sleeping bag/blanket.

Jet frowned a bit deeper at that, and glared at her. "'Supposedly'? I do care only about Gella!" he huffed, placing his ARM beside his blanket, then sitting down on top of the blanket. His statement caused Virginia to frown, and fold her arms across her chest, as she cleared her throat. Jet stared at her a moment, trying to figure out why she was irritated at him. "What?"

She groaned, and rolled her eyes at her silver haired teammate. "So Gella is the _only_ thing you care about?" she questioned him in a threatening tone, and he looked at her in further confusion. _Uh! Sometimes I think he's worse than Gallows!_ She thought, as she laid down underneath her blanket. "Honestly, Jet, you're so rude sometimes. You had better not speak to me until you realize what I mean and apologize." she stated, not too terribly irritated, since she knew that Jet was Jet, and was always going to be Jet, and that meant he'd always be rude without really meaning to be. That was the way he was. "Oh... and, Clive, since I figured out that it's almost Christmas, can you take watch now?"

Clive smiled slightly and nodded at her request, and proceeded to get up and move to an area where he could keep an eye around the whole area better, while Jet just stared at Virginia's face, until she rolled over and he had to stare at her back instead. He stared at her, completely clueless, for a half an hour, before he settled down under his blanket, and stared up at the sky, trying to figure out what he could have possibly done _this_ time.

Virginia always got irritated at him more easily than the other two, and he couldn't figure it out. Well, except for the fact that he never thought much of himself, which made him think that maybe she didn't think much of him either. _But what about the time when Clive called me 'the sample' after we found out what I am, and Virginia defended me...? But, maybe she was just doing what she does for everybody, even people she doesn't like..._ He was mixed up. First he thought that she didn't like him, then he thought maybe she did like him but wished he would change. _Heh, fat chance on that. I'll never change. Not for anybody. I'm fine the way I am... well... there are a few things that I would like to change, like the fact that I'm just a stupid machine and shouldn't be able to be happy or anything... but nothing can change that._ He thought with a melancholy sigh, and turned over onto his side.

_Christmas... what is this whole Christmas thing about, anyway? Families getting together with a bunch of presents for each other... pheh... what's the big deal? People do that all the time, and the things break after only a couple of days, and most of the time you get headaches... Christmas... Neh... doesn't sound all that great to me..._ he thought, trying to convince himself that, because he knew that he was missing out because he had no real family, and he figured that if he convinced himself of it, he wouldn't feel quite so... left out.

Suddenly, though, without warning, Gallows shot up in shock. "What did someone say about Christmas?!" he exclaimed, causing Clive and Virginia (who was actually still awake) to laugh, and Jet to roll his eyes. _After-shock, I guess..._

**_...:::End.,.Day.,.½;;;,,,_**

Yay! It sucks! Yipee! I was hoping it would. ((end sarcasm)) Seriously, though, it sucks. But I wrote it at _midnight until one in the morning,_ so I have a pretty good reason why it sucks. But, anyway, I should have a new chapter up soon after this one. Well, I hope. Anyway, hope it isn't on the completely-horrible-ew-yuck-gotta-tell-everyone-I-know-that-reads-WA3-fanfiction-not-to-read-this-stupid-fic side. I hope it's just on the ew-yuck-that's-not-a-very-good-fanfic-I-hope-she-doesn't-update-again side. Sayonara until next chapter!


End file.
